licensedtothrillfandomcom-20200214-history
James Bond
James Bond is a fictional character created by the writer Ian Fleming. The Character frist featured in Ian Fleming's frist Novel Casino Royale, however because of Copyright Laws, Bond was introduced into Motion Picture using the book Dr No. As of 2016 James Bond has featured in every EON Motion Picture Film with the latest being Spectre. Who is James Bond? James Bond is a intelligence officer of the British Secret Intelligence Service (MI6), the name was picked by Ian Fleming when he meet James Bond in Jamaica, Bond was a ornitholgist who when Ian Fleming meet, chose the name to be a big part of his books. The Start of the Film Series - Connery and Lazenby In 1962 Two Film Producers Albert R. Broccoli and Harry Saltzman gained the rights to the Character James Bond and Ian Fleming's Novels, while at the same time forming a Motion Picture company called EON which allowed them to gain the rights to produce a series of Films based around the Character. When the two producers secured the rights, they began looking for actors to take on the role of James Bond and found actor Sean Connery. Connery played James Bond in five James Bond films before leaving the role because of Behind the Scenes Issues during production of You Only Live Twice Both Albert and Harry now had the task to replace Sean Connery, and chose George Lazenby who at the time was not an actor and was only chosen because during a casting mock up, Lazenby proved himself during during a mock scene, and filmed ONMSS, the only one film under his belt (OHMSS). This meant for a third time Albert and Harry had to find another actor, but the studies that funded EON demanded that Connery had to return to the role, and persuaded MGM and Danjaq to offer Connery a deal to star in the next film paying him a massive amount of money to star in the film. Connery returned but only started in Diamonds Are Forever. a Fresh Start - Moore EON now had to cast another new actor for Live and Let Die and asked a young Timothy Dalton (who would later be cast) to take on the role, however he turned it down saying he was to young to play the part of James Bond. EON then turned to english actor Roger Moore who had become well known in the UK, and chose to take the part. After the success of Live and Let Die, the next film The Man with Golden Gun was a failure and resulted in Harry Saltzman leaving and being bought out of EON. Production on The Spy Who Loved Me started and became one of the greatest Bonds at the time. Moore then want on to become the Longest Serving Actor playing James Bond for a total of seven films before finally hanging up the gun in a View to a Kill. A new Dawn - Dalton With Moore leaving, Broccoli now had to find a new actor for the next film The Living Daylights and initially cast Pierce Brosnan however due to a contract clause being activated on his TV series, Timothy Dalton was chosen, by now Dalton had aged and felt that he was at the right age to play James Bond. He signed a three picture deal however Dalton only starred in two of these films which were The Living Daylights and Licence To Kill. The third film had started production but was put on hold because of ongoing production/studio problems . Bond in the Modern World - Brosnan After a long break after from the big screen, James Bond returned in 1995 with Pierce Brosnan, the man who was originally going to replace Roger Moore. Brosnan signed a four picture deal and his first film was GoldenEye which was a major success. After Production on Goldeneye finished Albert Broccoli sadly passed away and he hand the series over to his daughter and son in law. Brosnan went on to play James Bond in Tomorrow Never Dies, The World is Not Enough and Die Another Day before finally being informed after Die Another Day that the producers where looking at new roots for James Bond, and that they had not decided not to start on what would of been Brosnan's Fifth Film. The Reboot Bond - Craig After Die Another Day, EON rebooted the Series so that they could create a new story for James Bond that took him out of the Cold War background. Wanting to start afresh the producers sought out a new actor to play James Bond, and after months of looking cast Daniel Craig as the fifth James Bond. At the same time EON gained the rights to Ian Fleming's Casino Royale and decided to make the book as Craigs first outing. He returned in the follow up Quantum of Solace in 2008 and then in Skyfall in 2012. After speculation that he had quit the series it was announced that Craig would return for 2015's Spectre. MI6/CIA Friends Category:James Bond Category:Actors Category:EON Category:Ian Fleming Category:Films